A Long December
by MatchboxZen
Summary: Yup, just like the song. In fact, it does have the song. Anyway, Remy has to leave for New Orleans, will he and Rogue stay together or fall apart?


Disclaimer: The song belongs to one of my many favorite bands, Counting Crows, all the stuff you recognize belongs to Marvel & the rest belongs to me.

*A reminder to readers that I don't take French and that if it's wrong or anything, please tell me. Thanks.

****

****

A Long December

By: me, MatchboxZen

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the Xavier mansion. Which, actually would be weird to you at the start of winter, but with Storm's powers, it was a perfect summer's day. The team was outside doing ordinary recreational activities that they probably would have done if they were ordinary. Storm was tending to her garden, Cyclops was busy trying to fix the kitchen sink with the professor monitoring; Rogue, Psylocke and Jean Grey were tanning next to the pool, and Wolverine, Iceman, Beast, Archangel, Gambit and Cannonball were playing football, without powers.

"Go long, Cajun!" Wolverine yelled. Gambit ran as fast as he could toward the goal post. He felt the ball coming quickly towards him and turned around just before it hit him. Unfortunately, he landed in the pool with a large splash, getting the three women wet.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"What'd ya do that for, Swamp Rat?"

He turned around not to only see three soaked, bikini clad women, but saw three *angry*, soaked, bikini clad women.

"Jus' t'ought de beautiful ladies would like some o' Gambit's company," He smiled deviously.

Rogue smiled back at him, while the other two continued to glare at him. "Here, Ah'll help ya out, sugar." She pulled him out of the pool, effortlessly.

"T'anks, chere." He said, as he gave her a little peck on the crown of her head. "Hey, d'ya wanna come play football wit' us? We're down by two touchdowns an' Icepick's not helping much."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes ta change."

Rogue went inside and Gambit followed. Rogue didn't seem to mind until she got to her room and he tried to follow her in.

"Nuh uh. No peeking, Cajun."

"I always heard dat de human body wuz de most beautiful t'ing dere wuz. I jus' wanted ta see if it wuz true." He said casually.

"Then, go watch Logan undress," she replied as she closed, and locked her door. She then put a chair there to block it. Remy had never actually picked her lock and snuck into her room before, but it was a precautionary deed.

~*~

The game ended fantastically. Rogue actually helped them go up four touchdowns before the other team started using their powers, which in turn lost points and so they surrendered. The entire team went inside to get ready for their evening plans.

Remy had asked Rogue out for a fancy dinner to his favorite Cajun restaurant. She agreed and so they went their ways to get prepared. After he was showered and dressed, he went downstairs to wait for her.

"Hey, Gumbo."

"Yeah?"

"Ya got mail." Logan said as he tossed him a thick parchment envelope. It had fancy handwriting with no return address. He quickly ran up to his room and opened it on his bed.

__

Remy,

Je suis désolé de dire que votre père, Jean Luc Lebeau, est mort. Il a été détruit par Marius Boudreaux quand il était sur une affectation. Poignardé par le coeur avec un couteau de Victorian de dix-pouce. Tante Mattie a essayé son meilleur pour le sauvegarder, mais couldn.t. Il a passé la nuit passée partie à 11:43. Son enterrement aura lieu dimanche à 10:00. Plus vous arrivez le meilleur tôt.

Lapin

Translation (hopefully):

__

Remy,

I am sorry to say that your father, Jean Luc Lebeau, has died. He was killed by Marius Boudreaux when he was on an assignment. Stabbed through the heart with a ten-inch Victorian knife. Tante Mattie tried her best to save him, but couldn't. He passed away last night at 11:43 PM. His funeral will be on Sunday at 10:00 PM. The sooner you arrive the better.

Lapin

Remy was appalled by the news. His head was racing with so many mixed emotions. Sadness, anger, grief, fury and vengeance. His hands started to glow and was about to blow up his bed when someone knocked on his door.

"Ya ready, Swamp Rat?" came Rogue's muffled voice. He opened the door and quietly said, "Can I take a rain check for tonight, chere? I dun feel up to it right now."

She looked him over with a worried glance, "Okay, Remy. Don't worry about it." She said knowing he wouldn't want to show any weakness to her. "T'anks." He said as he closed the door. He gathered the letter, the envelope, a wastebasket, a lighter and headed toward the bathroom. He set fire to the letter and the envelope and let it fall into the wastebasket. He then turned on the shower and had the head aim at the bin. He let the shower continue running and waited for the tears to come.

~*~

"Hey, mon ami, glad ya could make it." Lapin said as he hugged his friend.

"I got no where else ta be." Remy replied.

The funeral was very quiet and bitter. No one said a single, solitary word. No eulogy, no words of wisdom, not even an accidental cough. Every person's mind was filled with grief for the beloved Guild Master.

After the burial, Remy was pulled away by Mercy, his sister in-law. 

"Glad ta see ya come home for good, Remy."

"Pardon?"

"Ya mean, ya didn't know?" Remy shook his head.

"Since de Guild Master has died, his child shall take his place. Henri is dead and you are de only remaining son. Derefore you are de new Guild Master."

"But I'm not even blood related! What about you?"

"I am both a woman and not blood related. Besides, I t'ink you'd do a better job dan me."

Remy sighed and said, "Okay, jus' gimme a lil time ta go ta New York and pack."

~*~

"Hey, Remy, where'd ya go off to? Ya left a note, but it didn't say much."

"I'm tired, Rogue, can we talk bout dis later?"

"No! I wanna talk about it now!" Rogue shouted, "Why'd ya all of a sudden leave without tellin' anyone and not even bother to say when ya'd be back! D'ya know how worried I was?"

"Oh, you're one ta talk *Rogue*." He said impatiently. "I'm not de only one not considerin' other people's feelin's."

Rogue glared at him viciously before running to her room. Remy walked slowly up the stairs toward his room. With each step, he regretted even more what he had said to Rogue. So, he went to her room to apologize, but she wouldn't answer. All he could do was hear her crying through the door. He trekked back to his room feeling the worst he had ever felt in his entire life.

~*~

The next morning, Remy got out of bed and went to Rogue's room to finish his apology, but she wasn't there. He ran downstairs to see if she had gone to get breakfast.

"She ain't here, bub."

"Den where is she?"

"Cerebro detected a group of mutants over in Santa Monica. Rogue, Cyke, Red and Bobby were the only ones that went."

Remy went back to his room to continue packing up. Once he was done with that he brought all of his luggage to the front door. It just didn't feel right not saying goodbye to at least someone. He ran all the way to the top and knocked on Storm's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Stormy."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because I know dat it bothers you." He frowned, "But don' worry. Ya won't hear it for a while." He said sadly.

Storm noticed his tone and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm leavin. Mon pere passed away an' I gotta go home."

"Temporarily." He didn't meet her eyes.

"Permanently?!?" he nodded. "Is there anyway you can get out of this situation?" he shook his head. "Then, my friend, I guess this is goodbye."

~*~A Couple Years Later~*~

Remy sighed. It's taken him this long to finally get the hang of being Guild Master. It took up more time than he would care to give. The first time in two years he finally had some leisure. And he knew exactly how to spend it. He picked up the phone and dialed the mansion's number.

"Hello." Came a familiar voice.

"Bonjour, Stormy."

"Remy? Is that you?"

"Yup, de one and only. How's everythin' over dere?"

"A lot has changed since you left. Scott and Jean finally had a baby last year."

"Tell dem, Congratulations."

"I will, then, Elisabeth and Warren left a few months ago for their honeymoon in London. And, Logan and I will be married soon."

"Really? Dat's great news, Stormy. When de weddin?"

"Undecided, but you will be invited, I can assure you that."

"Good." He was genuinely happy for his good friend, but he had a particular person in mind to talk to. "Is Rogue dere?"

"No, I am afraid not, Remy."

"Do you know when she'd be back?"

"She's in California, Remy."

"Pourquoi?"

"The mission on the day of your departure was in California. There was a child that had a similar power to Rogue and so she stayed there to help the child through therapy and possibly learn to control her powers."

"And she hasn't been back since?"

"No. I am sorry, my friend."

"It's ok. T'anks, Stormy. I'll talk t'ya later."

"Alright, and Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me that."

~*~Meanwhile In Santa Monica~*~

"Alright, now concentrate.yes, that's it and close the connection. There we go. Good job, Rogue. That was your best time record. Only four minutes. Next time, let's aim for two, okay?"

Rogue nodded and left Doctor Simon's office. She had been visiting that very same office everyday for the past year and a half. Her control was getting stronger and stronger, but it would usually only last for two hours at most. She promised herself that before she left for the mansion, she would have complete control.

She arrived at her small apartment about five minutes away. It was a tiresome day, so Rogue just took off her shoes, turned on the television and heated up some day-old Cajun food.

__

A long December and there's reason to believe   
Maybe this year will be better than the last   
I can't remember the last thing that you said as you were leavin'   
Now the days go by so fast   


The food brought Remy to mind. Before she had left for this mission that had changed her attitude positively, they had shared some angry words. All were true, but still hurt.

  
_And it's one more day up in the canyons   
And it's one more night in Hollywood   
If you think that I could be forgiven...I wish you would_   


She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Storm. How are ya?"

"Just fine, and you?"

"Great!"

"GoodI thought you were going to call every Saturday like you always do."

"I wanted ta ask ya a question."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Both began talking but ceased.

"You go first," Rogue says.

Ororo sighed. "Remy just called. He asked for you."

Rogue's heart flipped. "What did he say?"

Storm gave her the information she wanted, "After I told him you stayed in California, he just said goodbye."

Rogue frowned. "Alright. Thanks, Storm." And hung up.

~*~

(French Quarter)

"Hello? Ah'd like ta see Mr. Lebeau." Rogue said to one of the Thieves guarding the mansion.

"Sorry, petite, can' let ya in."

Rogue sighed. She needed to see Remy.

"Ya be de chere Remy speaks so fond of, no?" Rogue heard a voice behind her say. "Sorry ta interrupt. De name's Lapin. Remy's oldest living friend her'." He noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I'll take ya to im."

Rogue felt giddy. She had a larger chance to reconcile with Remy. She headed toward the mansion.

"No, no. Remy not in dere. He be wit' Tante Mattie. She takin' care o' him till he gets better."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell ya on de car ride dere."

~*~

Rogue learned that Remy had tried to avenge his father's death to Marius Boudreaux, but instead for it to almost turn it's back on him. He wasn't expecting so many assassins to show up. They almost beat him to death until the Thieves showed up and retrieved their Guild Master.

As Lapin pulled up to Tante Mattie's house, Rogue quickly ran to the front door to see how he was. She opened the door and peeked in. He was badly bruised and had shallow breathing. Lapin came in, closed the door behind him, and went to make sure the couple was alone.

"Oh, Remy." She said as she stroked his face with gloved fingers. 

  
_The smell of hospitals in winter   
And the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, but no pearl  
All at once you look across a crowded room   
To see the way that light attaches to a girl_   


Remy began to stir and slowly started opening his eyes. "Merde, dis stuff gets stronger and stronger." He said as he looked at Rogue. The longer he looked at her, the clearer her profile had. He reached out a finger and poked her.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for Swamp Rat?"

Remy just stared at her. Why was she here?

"Jus' go ta sleep, sugar. Ya need ya rest." Rogue cooed. Just before Remy fell asleep, he thought he felt a kiss on his forehead, but that wasn't possible. Or was it?

What Rogue didn't realize was that it took her less than a minute to overcome her powers for that single kiss. If she weren't so somber, she would have been proud of herself.

~*~

The next day, Rogue was informed that Remy was feeling better and visited him. Before she entered, something brushed inside her head, but she just thought it was her imagination. She looked at Remy and noticed he wasn't alone in his bed. She looked closer and saw Belle, Remy's ex wife, lying naked on top of him. Tante Mattie and Lapin entered the room and saw what Rogue had seen.

"Listen, chere, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for dis."

"Yeah, sure." Rogue sniffed, "Listen, tell Remy Ah had ta head back. Alright?"

Both nodded, "I'll take ya," Lapin offered.

~*~

Remy woke up a week later almost fully recovered and ready to see his long lost love. But, she wasn't there. "Tante?"

Tante Mattie entered. "Well, I see ya've improved. Lemme see." She took her hand and placed it on the side of his face. "Does dis hurt?"

"No."

"Good." And she slapped him.

"What wuz dat for?!"

"Ya did a fine job keepin' dat chere here. She came in ready ta give ya er heart on a silver platter n ya toss it out like old gumbo!"

"What ya talkin' bout Tante?"

"We saw ya wit' Belle Donna sprawled on top o' ya. In de buff." Remy just stared at her open mouthed and surprised. "Yer chere left right afta' dat."

"Shit."

~*~

And it's one more day up in the canyons   
And it's one more night in Hollywood   
If you think you might come to California...I think you should

"WHAT DE HELL DID YA DO TA ME?!?"

"What d'ya mean, chere?" Belle Donna asked calmly.

"Ya know exactly what I mean!"

"Oh, de sleepin' t'ing? I wuz jus' havin' fun. I'm sure it has not'in ta do wit' ya tryin ta kill *another* man in my family."

Remy sighed, "How'd ya do it? I t'ought de Thieves part of N'awlins wuz protected from Assassins."

"It is. I used my telepathy ta make whoever walked inta de room see me on top o' ya. Den, maybe ya could get kicked out proper, like ya were all dose years ago."

Remy left the Assassin's division before he lost his temper and blew up Belle Donna. As he entered the Thieves Guild he got out an envelope and his pocket tape recorder. He had a tape to send before he headed for California.

  
_Drove up to Hillside Manor sometime after two a.m.   
And talked a little while about the year   
I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower,   
Makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her_   


Rogue had heard the tape and was surprised to see Remy at her front door the very next day. No words were expressed. They just held each other for the time being.

"Chere, dis gets harder and harder. I'm gettin' pretty tired o' it."

"Me, too, Swamp Rat." 

"Den let's get out."

Rogue looked up at him. "Do ya really mean it?"

"Oui."

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

  
_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe   
Maybe this year will be better than the last   
I can't remember all the times I tried to tell my myself   
To hold on to these moments as they pass   
  
And it's one more day up in the canyon   
And it's one more night in Hollywood   
It's been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should _

~*~ Paris, France~*~

"Happy New Year, sugar." Rogue said as she kissed her one and only. Those four words meant the world to Remy Lebeau and an end to a long December.

A/N: I have no idea what the song really means, just the general meaning. I know the whole California thing was awkward, but I had to make it fit! Besides, look forward to fics with songs because music seems to be one of the only things that doesn't give me freakin' stress!

Anywayz.R/R please!!!


End file.
